This invention is related to a system, apparatus and method for delivering a mixture of a combustible gas and air to an internal combustion engine through a carburetor. It is specifically directed to booster units used in the throats of carburetors. This booster will cause a stream of droplets of a fuel mixture to travel over a shear device to develop a stream or flow of smaller droplets thus providing increased combustibility of the fuel mixture.
The booster shape will provide for shear phenomena that will increase atomization of fuel being emitted from the booster as air flows through the throat of the carburetor. Each droplet of a fuel mixture is broken by the shear accomplished by the booster design presented herein into hundreds of smaller droplets. The booster also allows air flowing through the throat of a carburetor to cradle fuel droplets and thereby reduce manifold wetting.
The shape of the booster set forth in this specification, is configured to increase homogeneous emulsification of the fuel and air resulting in greatly increased engine efficiency.
Numerous references discuss the general subject of carburetor operation. See, for example, Super Tuning and Modifying Holley Carburetors, by Dave Emanuel (S-A Design Books, E. Brea, Calif., 1988), and Holley Carburetors, by Mike Urich and Bill Fisher (HP Books, Los Angeles, Calif., 1987). Both of those books are incorporated herein by reference. Neither of these publications discloses the improvements disclosed herein.
The above summary does not include an exhaustive list of all aspects of the present invention. Indeed, the inventor contemplates that his invention includes all systems and methods that can be practiced from all suitable combinations of the various aspects summarized above, as well as those disclosed in the detailed description below and particularly pointed out in the claims filed with the application. Such combinations have particular advantages not specifically recited in the above summary.